Cigarettes and Turbulence
by Golden Saru
Summary: It's Goku's first time traveling on an Airplane, though he is with Sanzo, things get a little shaken up (Literally) . Shounen-Ai-ish. [ 39. Sanzo x Goku ]


(A/N: Hey Everyone! Back with a new ficceh! Just a little side-track note: I am getting ready to write a 50 chapter fanfiction, based on the whole series on Gensomaden Saiyuki; with a twist. Also, I am going to write a Hakkai angsty ficceh, within the week...maybe today. It'll be good. So this is going to be another one of my famous...oneshots! Also, _Curiosity Killed the Monkey_ was one of those fanfictions that you are planning to delete...but since that one got so many reviews, I guess I'll keep it up, though it may be a while till I update it...patience people!

Title: Cigarettes and Turbulence. 

Summary: It's Goku's first time traveling on an Airplane, though he is with Sanzo, things get a little shaken up (Literally) . Shounen-Ai-ish. 39. Sanzo x Goku 

Rating: PG-13-ish! YaY! 

**Cigarettes and Turbulence**

"Attention passangers of flight 139. Flight 139 is now boarding. Please present your tickets to the flight attendent before entering the plane. Thank you and have a safe flight." The message rang out on the loud speaker. Sanzo and Goku were taking a trip, together. Though it took a lot of convincing from a certain monkey. 

"Sanzooo! Come on, thats our flight, right?" Goku exclaimed while looking over his ticket stub. Sanzo wasn't in a good mood, considering what had happened earlier. 

Flashback 

"Sir, you cannot bring a weapon on your carry-on lugage! It is prohibited by law. If you advance any further I will have to contact the authorities!" The man at the metal detectors roared out attemting to pry Sanzo's gun from his hands. Goku tugged at the bottom of Sanzo's shirt. 

"Sanzo, come on...people are staring, put it in the other suitcase, nothings going to happen." Goku said reassuringly, looking up at the blonde. Sanzo loosened his grip and let the other man have his way. 

End Flashback 

Sanzo walked ahead of Goku and to the woman checking tickets. "Thank You, enjoy the flight." She cheerfully looked at Sanzo and Goku. Sanzo responded with a "Ch." and continued walking down towards the airplane. Goku following close behind. 

"Sanzo...don't be so cold, come on. Enjoy yourself, please?" Goku said nudging him a little with his elbow. 

"Listen, you wanted to go on this trip, so I'm here now. Quit complaining and hurry up. Lets get this over with..." Sanzo mumbled the last part. Though this wasn't Sanzo's first flight, he was never to fond of flying in the first place. They reached the enterance to the plane moments later, and looked around for their seats. 

"Right here! I found them!" Goku called to Sanzo. He waved his hand in the air to catch his attention. Goku took a seat next to the window. 

"You sure you want that seat? You may regret it later..." Sanzo said glaring at Goku, waiting for a response. 

"It can't be that bad! This is going to be awesome!" Goku cheered. Sanzo just watched. Goku could sometimes act like a kid, though he wasn't anymore. They had been together for a while, and he had grown up a lot. 

Sanzo layed back in his seat, pressing the recliner to make his seat go a little further back. He sighed softly. He cracked one eye open to peer at his monkey. He was looking out the window. The plane hadn't even taken off yet, and Goku was so excited. The seatbelt sign lit up. Sanzo didn't budge. Goku on the other hand fastened his belt and continued looking out the window. The flight attendent walked by their row. "Excuse me, sir. I am going to have to ask you to put on your seatbelt. The pilot has turned the light on." 

She looked at him, and Sanzo very annoyed fastened his seat belt and layed back down. Closing both his eyes. 

CRACK. 

Moments later the pilot of the plane spoke through the loudspeaker. "Attention passengers, but we will be taking off momentarily, I would like to ask all of you to put all your seats in the upright position, and make sure your food trays are up and fastened. I would also like to remind you that the Seatbelt sign HAS been turned on. Thank You and enjoy the trip." The speaker shut off. Sanzo didn't budge from his reclined position. Moments later, another flight attendent walked by and stopped at their row. 

"Sir...I'm sorry, but you are going to have to put your chair back to the upright position until further notice." She spoke politley. 

CRACK. 

Goku was still looking out the window as he watched the men in the orange suits load the baggage into the bottom of the plane. He was practically glued to the window. Meanwhile, Sanzo was getting frusterated...fast. He pressed the button and his seat shot up, bringing him with it. He gave the flight attendent one of those Leave-and-don't-ever-talk-to-me-again looks. And she did just that. 

The loudspeaker turned on once again. "Alright everyone, we are going to be taking off in about 2 minutes. Once again put your seats and trays up, and please don't use any electronic devices until further notice. The two lavatories are conviniently located in the front and back of the plane. It's now 7:09 am, and we will be arriving around 1:00pm. Thanks for flying with us. Enjoy the trip." The captaon shut off the speaker, leaving a stunned Sanzo. Sanzo recounted the number of hours the pilot had said. Six hours, on a plane, with a monkey. A small stress mark appereard on the right side of his head. Goku turned to him. 

"Sanzo...what's wrong?" Goku paused. "You're not scared, are you?" Goku said teasingly. Sanzo turned to Goku and glared at him. 

"No, I am not scared! I just...realized something, is all. Just shut up and sleep or something." Sanzo said trying to change the subject. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Within minutes, the plane was on it's way for take off. The rumble of the engines and fans on each side of the plane woke Sanzo. The plane began moving at a slow speed at first, but as time went on, it was increasing in speed. Goku's hand fell to his armrest. He pushed his head further into the seat and closed his eyes tightly. Then his other hand reached for the other armrest, Sanzo's armrest which was already occupied...by, well. Sanzo. Goku's hand gripped onto what he thought was the armrest. Sanzo's eyes immediantly fell to Goku's hands. He was about to scold him, when he realized that Goku wasn't exactly "excited" anymore. He didn't pull away, he knew he would regret it later. He gave Goku's hand a light squeeze and looked at him. 

"Sorry...I'm just..." Goku was cut off. 

"Forget about it. Just relax, alright?" Sanzo's words were calm for once. He felt Goku's hand become less tense. He then pulled away, feeling that the monkey was okay now. Goku returned him with a small smile, and then looked out the window. They were in the air. Goku hadn't even realized it. He sat there wide-eyed. 

"Stupid..." Sanzo said, a small smirk forming on the corner of his lips as he ruffled up Goku's hair, leaving his hand there. Goku closed his eyes, enjoying the small amount of affection Sanzo was showing, it was rare. Though Goku was still a little nervous, he did feel a little better. The speakers turned on again. 

"Just a reminder, it is now safe to turn on all electronic devices, recline your seats, and put down the food trays. Lunch will be served, you may pick from the small menu provided in the pocket in front of you." It shut off. Goku was acting like himself again, at the sound of the word "Food". A small cart was making it's way to their row, and Goku was flipping through the small booklet that was said to have the menu in it. Small frusterated grunts could be heard from the boy though. Sanzo looked over at him, and another small smirk formed. 

"Wrong book." He said simply, giving Goku his own menu. "I'm done with it, anyways." He closed his eyes again, and laid back in his seat. Goku smiled from ear to ear. Sanzo was being pretty nice, save the names. But that didn't bother him all that much. 

"Sank Yuu." He said cutely, and flipped through the pages, naming everything he wanted. By the time the whole food situation, both trays were stacked with empty food boxes. After the flight attendents had cleaned up, they pushed the trays back up. Sanzo was full. Goku was full. It was silent overall, with the exception of the occasional baby crying, the arguing couple, etc. Then the speaker turned on. 

"We seem to be coming up on some slight turbulence, so we have turned on the Seat belt sign. Thank You." It shut off. 

"Turberlance?" Goku asked mispronouncing the word. He tilted his head and stared at Sanzo. 

"Turbulence," he said boldly. "It's nothing important, just put your seatbelt on, and- -" Sanzo stopped talking when the plane dropped a little. Goku gripped the seat tighter than he had before. "Don't freak out, Goku." It did calm him a little bit when Sanzo called him by his real name. But the plane continued shaking. Sanzo wanted to have a little fun. His hand crept down to the armrest and stopped. He looked around, and he let his hand advance. He quickly grabbed the buckle on Goku's seatbelt, and undid it, at that moment, the plane dropped a good few feet. 

"HOLY SH--" Sanzo quickly covered Goku's mouth, not wanting to attract anymore attention. A small almost unheard laugh escaped Sanzo's lips, as he buckled the seatbelt again. Goku, still gripping to the seat for dear life, was speechless. "Sanzo! Don't do that--" Goku stopped talking, he looked straight ahead. Sanzo gave him a questioning glance. Tears began to fill up in Goku's eyes. Sanzo stared wide-eyed. "I bit my tounge." With a sigh of relief, that it wasn't anything that bad, Sanzo placed his hand on Goku's. 

"Just calm down...alright? It'll be over in a little bit." Sanzo said calmly. Goku enterlaced their fingers, and squeezed his hand. "You're so stupid, monkey." Sanzo said looking at Goku, expressionless. Goku knew he cared. He gave him a small smile, and sighed.Everytime the plane shook a little, so did Goku's hand, he would squeeze Sanzo's. Suddenly, the shaking stopped. Goku opened his eyes and looked out the window. He wasn't scared anymore. The sun was out, his sun. Sanzo was there for him, so he realized he had nothing to be scared of. He turned to Sanzo and smiled. "Why the sudden change, you skitso or something?" Sanzo said joking. 

"Shut up..." He smiled and layed back in his seat. Sanzo was relaxed too. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. He clicked the lighter, and placed the cigarette in his mouth, before a hand came and snatched it away. 

"I'm sorry, sir. This is a no smoking flight." The flight attendent spoke. 

CRACK. 

That was it. Sanzo had snapped. Goku could tell, because a small twitch appeared on Sanzo's eye. Goku calmed him down, he placed his hand on Sanzo's. "Just leave it, they are just doing their job." Goku spoke calmly to Sanzo this time. Sanzo tensed up when Goku touched his hand, but then loosened up when he spoke...He responded with a "Hn." 

The time they spent with each other went by fast, the speaker turned on once more. 

"Thank You for flying with us today, we will be landing shortly. Be careful when taking luggage out of the overhead compartments, for luggage may have shifted during flight, Thanks again and enjoy your stay." The pilot shut off the speaker. The plane was a little shakey, and mintues passed. The plane landed pretty smoothly, and the seatbelt sign was shut off. Everyone got up, and fished out their bags. Goku and Sanzo exited the plane. Sanzo was in front of Goku, but the monkey was right behind him, messing with one of the tags on the suitcase he was carrying. 

"Sanzo, where are we going now?" Goku asked running a little to catch up. 

"The hotel." Sanzo winked at Goku and increased his speed a little, leaving Goku trailing behind. 

(A/N: Yeah, I was on a plane a few days ago. Got back from Washington D.C. Heehee. Yeah it was longer than I expected. I couldn't really think of a great ending, but we all know what Sanzo means...pervert. Thanks! Read and Review! Please!) 


End file.
